My New Reality
by avrilxox
Summary: This fanfiction is a continuation of the last episode of Switched at Birth: Love Seduces Innocence, Pleasure Entraps, and Remorse Follows (Season 3, Episode 11). Will Bay regret her decision? I do not own ABC family's Switched at Birth. :)


Chapter 1: My New Reality

* * *

—Bay—

* * *

I had just woken up to the sun shining in my face. I totally forgot where I was for a short moment but then I realized Emmett was laying next to me, watching over me.

He smiled then I smiled. This was probably one of the most simplest, happiest moments of my life. No worries. No thoughts. Just me and him. Why couldn't everyday be as perfect as this.

"Good morning princess." he signed.

"Hi." I said back with a blushing smile.

He sat up and his smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"I am getting in so much trouble when I get home."

"Oh crap." This was it. The one thing that ruins the perfect moment.

He quickly kissed me then stood up. "We should get dressed. We have to walk two miles to get back."

"Mm.. I guess so."

"You guess so?" he signed with a confused look on this face.

"I mean we could just.." I kissed him. "We're already getting in trouble" I kissed him again. "What's another couple of minutes?"

He grinned at me then kissed me. We made out until we saw someone passing by in the distance.

"Crap, get down!" I warned.

After they passed by we laid there and laughed.

"Oh god, get dressed." he signed with an "I told you so" type of look on his face.

"I am, calm down." I told him with a chuckle.

We grabbed all of our things and started down the path.

I stopped after a couple minutes to admire the sun still rising. "The sky is so pretty down here."

"Just like you."

He leaned in for a kiss but I leaned away in a teasing way. I took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes, and walked away in a sassy way. I walked about 10 feet then turned around to see where he was. He was gone.

I started to walk back kind of worried when he came out from behind a tree and scared the living crap out of me.

"EMMETT! God damn you!"

He laughed so hard at me, I thought he was about to burst.

"Ugh let's go."

He laughed one last time then grabbed my hand and began to walk down with me again.

We finally reached my car. We looked at the map of the park before we left and realized if we made one little cut between the grass we could have saved about a mile of walking.

"Wow, so my legs are killing me because of a long walk that I didn't even need to walk all of." I complained.

"I liked the walk."

"Of course you did." I teased.

"What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone and saw all of these messages from my mom, dad, Regina, and Daphne. This is when all of the worries and problems started to come back.

"Bay?"

"Oh, uh, 6:24."

"We should go."

"Yeah." I got in my car and Emmett kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

I started my car and began driving home. As I was driving, I got a new message. I figured it was one of my parents again so I pulled over to tell them I was fine. I grabbed my phone and saw: Tank (4)

Tank.. oh god Tank. I opened my phone and was about to delete the messages without reading them. I mean.. what if I just "didn't get his messages" or I.. "got a new phone number with in less than the 24 I last saw him." Then I thought—just read them. Even if I don't read them now, I will hear what he has to say eventually.

I tapped on his messages.

(5:42 pm) I'm sorry for yelling earlier about my fraternity.

(7:08 pm) I have good news, I need to talk to you.

(11:13 pm) Please answer, it's important.

(6:40 am) I need to see you Bay.

What have I done? This was horrible. What was I supposed to tell him. Sorry I had sex with my ex-boyfriend you trusted me to hang out with, can we still be friends? I mean, that was just as bad as saying anything else to try and make the problem sound better.

I responded with, "I'll see you tomorrow." and continued driving.

When I parked in front of the house Daphne was the first person to come out.

"Where were you? I had to cover for you! I told them you—"

Daphne was interrupted when my mom ran outside.

"Why did you come home at 12 last night and have to pick up medicine at 5 in the morning? I texted you!"

I have to admit. Daphne saved my ass. But going out to pick up medicine at 5 in the morning? Really?

"I was with Natalie last night so I come home late and.. my head started to hurt... so I went to pick up some pills for headaches at the pharmacy."

"We have some Advil in the bathroom cabinet ."

"I couldn't find it."

Just then, my dad and Regina came outside to ask me more questions.

"Where were you at 5 am?" asked John.

"Picking up some headache pills."

Then Regina hopped into the conversation, "Well where is it?"

"I took it right after I bought it."

"You should have texted us." said Kathryn with a whiny voice.

"Okay, next time, whatever."

John rolled his eyes and I didn't think anyone believed the story but they all went inside without question which meant I was off the hook. Just as I was about to walk inside Daphne pulled me out.

"Where were y—"

"Breakfast's ready girls, let's go!" said Regina waiting for us at the edge of the door.

"I'll talk to you later Bay."

She went inside and I followed shortly after.

Daphne was going to head down to the clinic today at 8 so I really just kept eating until she left the house because I really don't know what I would have told her at this point.

It was basically one lie after another until I figured it all out—what to do and what to say about everything and to everyone.


End file.
